


Too Late

by sentient_dust



Series: Consequences of jumping the dungeon bat [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, Consensual Underage Sex, F/M, Female Harry Potter, Gender or Sex Swap, Genderbending, I was trying to not make it fluffy lmao, Older Man/Younger Woman, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Teacher-Student Relationship, Underage Sex, ah well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:08:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27555865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sentient_dust/pseuds/sentient_dust
Summary: “Would you lick my breast?”, she mumbled hardly louder than a whisper.Snape, who was sitting at his desk with a dwindling stack of papers to grade, distractedly hummed, “Pardon?”
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Series: Consequences of jumping the dungeon bat [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2021357
Comments: 23
Kudos: 308





	Too Late

“Would you lick my breast?”, she mumbled hardly louder than a whisper.

Snape, who was sitting at his desk with a dwindling stack of papers to grade, distractedly hummed, “Pardon?”

Harry resisted the urge to squirm in her chair. “It’s just— it was- it felt, uh,” she adjusted her spectacles, “— good.”

He set down the paper he held on the desk, “Potter, as blown away as I am by your loquacious inability to say anything, I do insist you get to the point.”

“The thing you did the other day,” she was certain her face was flaming, “The tongue thing on my… breast. Do it again?”

With a loud inhale, Snape resumed writing on the parchment, “It’s hardly an appropriate time. You should be heading to the Gryffindor dormitories before curfew begins.”

“But I finished my detention work early!”, Harry pouted and leaned on his desk. Before she could stop herself she asked, “When is it an appropriate time to shag your student anyway?”

His nostrils flared but he otherwise didn’t react. Harry groaned.

“Please?" she couldn’t believe she was begging. “Do you know how embarrassing it is to say I want you to lick my tits out loud?”

“More than habitually spreading your legs for your old professor?”

Harry sat on his table, noting Snape’s ensuing wince at her manners. “It’s not habitual! Not when I practically have to coerce you into everything.” She released a single nervous laugh, “It feels like I’m taking advantage sometimes.”

“Harriet James Potter,” his voice positively dripped with incredulity.

Dear Godric, she didn’t know if she or Snape hated her middle name more.

“ _How_ in Merlin’s name has it occurred to you that I’m the victim in this arrangement, my insipid student?”, he nearly spit out the last part.

Shrugging a little helplessly, she said, “I’m the one that jumped you initially, and the time after that, and the time after that time. If you didn’t get it _up_ every time, I would’ve thought you didn’t even enjoy it.”

He closed his eyes and rubbed his temples, breathing out a long hard breath, not even commenting on her ghastly sentence structure. He pushed the stack of papers to the side.

“Come here.”

Crawling on the table until she sat with her legs on either side of him, she tried to appear calm. Skilled fingers glided across her calf, slowly making their way up her thigh.

The prolonged silence was only noticed when Snape broke it. “You were a virgin.”

She blinked.

“When I bent you over my desk,” he talked into her breast. “There was nothing virginal about you. I didn’t realize what I had done until I saw the blood dripping out of your cunt.”

Harriet tried not to blush at the imagery or his unusually crass language.

The first button near her collar was undone slowly, a nearly solemn acknowledgment of the illicit air surrounding them.

“Is that what you wanted? To be fucked, used like a common harlot?”

Her fingers were white from gripping the wooden ledge. “No.”

“Then why didn’t you tell me? he urged, something heavy was in his voice. “Why come to me in the first place? Did you know I’d be depraved enough to cave, was that it?”

“Nnn-h. Ow- ow.”

Snape released the harsh pressure on her calf and undid the rest of her buttons, no quicker than the first one. The yokes of his ring and pinky fingers traced her abdomen like feathers, making her hair stand on edge.

“I took it,” he whispered, strangled. Harry wondered if the tremulous grip around his vocal chords was horror. “You can never have it back,” he pulled down her bra strap. “It’s mine.”

“I don’t want it back,” she wiggled her hips, trying to get relief from the table. She was grateful she didn’t gasp when Snape pulled down her bra, exposing her chest to the dungeon air.

Gently petting the pale mound with his thumb, he licked her sternum.

“Oh.”

He licked her again, inching upon the breast he was caressing. Opening his mouth, he began to suck on the fleshy area, not touching her areola.

She gave up even trying to resist burying her fingers in his hair. She had done so too many times and always regretted it. Feeling a part of him that everyone saw but no one could touch made her dizzy. She lifted her other hand to his head as well and moaned.

“I really _really_ like your hair, sir. It’s brilliant.” _Not greasy at all_ , she thought with wonder. All the acknowledgment she got was a quiet scoff. Still a git, though.

He ran his tongue on the underside of her, nudging her nipple with his nose. Harry would’ve giggled if she wasn’t too busy panting.

There was a gentle scrape of teeth over her nipple before Harry stiffened. She tugged on his robes, arching into him.

“Nhgh- Professor Snape. Do it harder, you have to do it harder. I’ll die.”

He took the pebbled thing between his teeth and bit down.

“Ah!”

Not releasing it, he pressed the tip of his tongue into it. Harriet keened from the back of her throat. Snape’s tongue on her tit was a religious experience.

Once her nipples were sore and her underwear drenched, she couldn’t possibly wait any longer. It was a tragedy of the highest order that she had to remove her hand from his scalp. She pushed him away by his chest.

Ignoring his low inquisitory noise, Harry turned around and bent over the table. “You like it best this way, right?”

She buried her face into her forearm when she felt her skirt being lifted up. It felt terrible indecent. A finger rubbed her through the fabric covering her cunt and she yelped. He immediately stopped. She spread her legs wider, hoping it would rectify her mistake.

All she heard was a shaky exhale before two hands pulled her knickers down to her knees. She stood on her toes, expectant to feel him enter her hole, instead, she felt a swipe of his tongue over her slit.

“Oh, sweet Godric.” Her legs trembled.

Was Snape on his knees? Him putting his mouth on her folds was impossible, him doing so on his knees was delusional. His tongue breached her labia and pushed into her.

“Oh, oh, Snape. Prof- Snape.”

After fucking her with his mouth, he wrapped his lips around her clit and sucked. Her fist hit the table; she was about to true-to-God _cry_.

“Please! Please, Professor Snape. Just do it. Just push it in. I need it. _Need_.”

His hands around her hips made her feel small. She felt the head of his cock pushing between her labia and arched further, fully presenting her cunt to him without shame.

“Don’t forget, Harry. There was a ring of your blood around my cock.”

He pushed into her.

She scrambled to grab onto whatever she could. His thrusts were not gentle; the heavy wood of the desk almost shifted.

The sound of him entering her and pulling out was obscene. It was pornographic in a way she didn’t know her body was capable of. She attempted to tilt her pelvis to a more accessible angle but she was hoisted off the ground by her hips.

With her hand still flat on the mahogany, Snape started fucking into her like he hadn’t any other time, without hesitance. She was only vaguely aware of all the broken moans and cries that were he was forcing out of her.

“You don’t want this.” He was panting with extortion.

Every thrust was hitting the center of nerve endings deep inside her. Her eyes were rolling to the back of her head. She wanted to say that if he believed that, he was blind and stupid, it was a shame all she could do was sob.

When his finger roughly massaged her clit, she might have possibly died and been resurrected in the span of half a second. She tried stifling her scream, she really did.

She ended up with bite marks all over her the back of her hand. Still digging her teeth into her hand because she was being fucked through her over-sensitivity, she pleaded, “Don’ pull out. I wanna- feel.”

He doubled over as if he’d been punched in the gut, sounded like it, too. Heat spread inside her as he emptied himself in her cunt.

They laid there for a minute or so before Snape pulled out and sat on the desk alongside her. He looked too tired to put up his usual git-ness.

Harriet frowned, “It’s too late to keep curfew.”

Severus stared at her for a long moment before his shoulders slumped not-quite imperceptibly, “It’s too late for a lot of things.”

Then he pulled her into a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this in two hours instead of sleeping lmao. Look, if it sucks and you wanna tell me, be my guest, deadass. I really need to get better at writing so I will actually make out with anyone who leaves a comment.


End file.
